


Can't Sleep

by Caulscott4ever



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, towards the end mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Four months after Nathan Prescott's arrest, his ex best friend, Charlotte, arrives back in town. Where the butterfly meets the hurricane.*ON HIATUS*





	1. Back In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Word count (798)

Kristine Prescott, Nathan’s sister had called Charlotte, that’s how it began.

“Charlie, he’s not well.”

She knew Kristine wouldn’t lie, she knew it was also serious this time. She watched the news on all of it, Nathan needed someone right now. And Kristine couldn’t be his pillar of support.

“He and I lost contact, Kristine.”

“I know, I know. But please, make him try to see you? I’ll have dad put you on the visitor’s list. I’ll make sure.”

“He hates me, especially after the incident.”

“The incident was just that, an incident.”

“Kris-”

“Charlie, please. He needs help and guidance and I can’t get out of Brazil anytime soon. I’m trying. Please.”

“I’ll try, I promise. I’m on the first flight from NYC to Oregon.”

“Thank you so much, Charlie.”

“I’m not doing it for anyone except for the sake of my best friend and his health, Kris.”

At eight a.m. the following morning, she was on the flight, in six hours she would be back in Oregon and at her best friend’s side. It gave her a stomachache, she had tried sleeping but it wouldn’t work.

When she arrived, it was another three hours, she had gotten a car, arrived in Arcadia and had waited and debated going to visit Nathan even though she was outside of the facility.

She slowly and carefully walked into the facility, she’d gotten onto a certain floor and stopped.

“Name?”

“Uhm… N-Nathan Prescott.”

“You didn’t call.”

“I apologize, I didn’t have time. I just arrived on a six-hour flight.”

“I’ll make an exception miss..?”

“Charlotte Pierce.”

“Well miss Pierce, go right on ahead, he’s down the hall. The guard will let you in.”

“Miss Pierce, do be careful. He’s medicated but he sometimes has his difficulties on his off days.”

It had been almost an entire three and a half months since he killed Chloe Price, it had been an accident but they had him checked out and he couldn’t be on trial. So he was, in fact, found not guilty.

This is where they were now. In the middle of Jefferson’s trial, trying to connect the dots on how Jefferson was influenced by Sean Prescott and how Sean was involved. Mark Jefferson was put in jail, no bond. Sean was out on bond, not being able to prove anything. Nathan was sentenced to a mental institution until he was deemed “better”. That’s what she’d gotten from Kristine’s email so far.

“Thanks.” She walked down the hall, shedding her purse and jacket.

She went down the hall and into a room just as Nathan sat down. He stared at her, almost through her.

“H-Hey Nathan, it’s been a long time.”

He didn’t move a muscle, he was dead silent. She grew nervous, licking her lips as she pressed on.

“I’m going to be back for awhile. I’m here for you.” She waited for a response and nothing came out.

She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know how to say it so she was going to leave despite being there for only ten minutes.

“You’re a ghost.”

“Hm?”

“You’re a ghost. So who are you?”

“I’m… Nate?”

“Are you a part of that legal team? I don’t want him, tell him that.”

“Nathan. You don’t remember me?”

“No. Who are you?” He persistently asked. His face didn’t move, he looked pouty but not disturbed, not yet.

“I’m Charlotte Pierce.”

“Charlie. She never liked being called Charlotte. Too girly.”

“I didn’t like being called Charlotte when I was fourteen. You remember that but not me?”

“Charlie is a nice girl, she wouldn’t like you.”

“Nate, it’s me… It’s… Charlie. It’s Charlie, Nate.”

“Charlie lives in New York. She’s with her real dad. Not Charles and Emily. ”

“Nathan?” She asked, his eyes focused on her, trained.

“You’re not Charlie. Not the Charlie I once knew. You’re different. She was tomboyish almost rocker. You’re… Girly.”

“I changed, Nate… You changed too.” 

“I changed because everything changed. Charlie didn’t stop the bullies. Charlie was gone.”

“Nathan, after the incident-” she winced, squeezing her eyes shut. No one spoke of it anymore.

“Go away. Go away. Go away.” He repeated it like a mantra, she decided to leave shortly after, grabbing her purse and jacket before leaving the institution.

She returned to her car and laid her forehead on the steering wheel. Her grip tightened as she threw her head back, forcing her fist to collide with the wheel.

She had half a mind to scream, this wasn’t okay! This wasn’t right!

And then her phone began ringing, it startled her so she took her time answering until she saw it said Erikson on it.

“Hello?” She picked up immediately.

“Charlie.”

“Hey, Chris, how are you?”

“Um… Can you come to visit? Dad knows you’re here again, Mom said she misses you."


	2. Rekindling Friendship & Captain Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan concludes that Charlie fucked him over and refuses to mix past her and present her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count (1315)

She held her breathing, debating whether or not it was actually a good idea to go. It suddenly hit her that she was debating whether or not she would be able to spend time with her mother and brother.

She chuckled into the phone and nodded, “Yes, Chris, I’ll visit. You’re so cute.”

“Charlie-” It cut out Chris’s voice and suddenly all she heard was Charles.

“Hi, Charlotte, you’re coming to visit?”

“If you don’t mind, but it might take me a couple of hours before I arrive.”

“Then why not come early tomorrow?” He reasoned and she frowned.

“Because I’m coming now, I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Fine, Charlotte, be difficult.” He hung up and she realized she didn’t say goodbye to Chris.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair before putting her keys in her ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. She was driving for an hour when she had finally pulled up to her old home. She remembers how they had to move from New York to Arcadia, then Chris came along. She was old enough to understand how to share and not be needy or greedy. Almost twelve years old, she loved him so. She would always ask her mother and stepfather if she could hold him, she’d fall asleep with him in her bed as a toddler. Now he was going to be seven in a few months.

It made her heart swell, Chris was her brother whom she’d sacrifice the world for. The long drive tired her out, she got out of her car and had walked up to the door. She’d knocked once before the door immediately opened up, she looked down and saw her brother. She smiled and picked him up.

“You’re getting big, Captain.”

“How’d you know?”

“Captain Spirit is famous everywhere! All over the world! I would know his face every time I saw it.”

“Aw cool!” He grinned, toothlessly. He was already missing his teeth, the two in the front. She saw her mother approaching and set Chris down on his feet. Her mom came up to her, opening her arms wide and Charlie hugged her mother. Then they pulled away, she hugged Charles too and then they all gathered in the living room.

“He’s been waiting for you, every time he saw a car pass by he thought it was you.” Her mom raved and Charlie giggled as Chris snuggled into her side.

“Charlie, I thought you went to visit… in New York? What are you doing in Oregon, not like I’m not happy but…”

“Uhm… Nathan Prescott’s sister requested that I be his support until she can come back from Brazil.”

“Oh honey, don’t start with the Prescotts again, please.”

“I’m only here because… because…” They looked at her expectantly and she sighed, taking a deep breath and trying again. “I’m not sure why I’m here, I think I’m… curious? That’s not the word but yeah, I want to see if he’s okay. Even if he’s not my friend anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Charlie, we know how close you and Nathan used to be. He was such a sweet kid, very respectful.”

“I’m scared that he’s not okay, or that he’ll end up not okay. He’s got terrible parents and a broken home, he’s just a scared boy deep down.”

“I hope you’re right because after what he did to those girls, I hope he burns in hell.”

“Jesus, dad, cool it. It was that crappy teacher, Mark Jefferson.”

“I wish you would’ve gone to Blackwell for longer.”

“I know mom, I’m sorry. I wanted to visit for a while in New York.”

“So how long will you be staying, Charlie?”

“I’m gonna stay for a couple of weeks, just to be sure, if Kristine isn’t out of Brazil by then I’ll see if I can go home.”

“I’m glad to have you back, no matter the circumstances.”

“Thanks, mom, I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled and pulled Chris tighter to her side.

Later that night, she had dinner with them and Chris was begging for her to read a story, to stay in his bedroom with him for the night. She told him she would, bringing spare pillows and blankets from her boxes in the attic, she made a fort and laid her sleeping bag down. She climbed into his bed and opened the side table’s drawer and brought out his all-time favorite book, Where the strange things went. She read it to him and he paid close attention to it, giggling when she made silly faces, even resorting to tickling him. She smiled as she finished reading the book for the fifth time, softly patting his head.

“Light on or off, kiddo?”

“Oh please, Charlie.”

“G'night, kid.”

“G'night Charlie.” He had a sleepy smile as she laid down on the sleeping bag and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep. She drifted off into a strange dream, she saw Nathan wearing his blue cardigan again; the one that matched his eyes. They were at the lighthouse, he held his hands behind his back. He was hiding something.

“Nathan?”

“Hi Charlie, you know, you always annoyed me.”

“Nate? What’s happening?”

“You let me die, you let me rot. Now you’re gonna pay, you both are.”

Suddenly she heard Chris’s voice behind her, when she had turned she heard a gunshot ring out, it hit Chris, forcing out a sob from her mouth. Then she turned back to Nathan, he had bullet holes in his stomach and one in his temple, through and through that’s what she could tell. She felt sick to her stomach but before she could vomit, she felt twisting pain in her stomach that had followed a loud bang. She gasped, blood soaking her white shirt. She collapsed and felt nothing but pain, then Nathan’s lifeless body fell onto her, she let out a scream.

She sat up in the fort, looking at Chris, she sighed and put a hand to her heart. That morning she watched him sleep until he woke up. Then she clung to him rather than him clinging to her, the dream frightened her so much. She knew Nathan wasn’t capable of hurting her but then she remembered he did hurt those girls. He could hurt her if he wanted to but he was locked up. By the early afternoon, one o'clock or so, she decided to go visit Nathan.

She called and made sure that they had him ready, she wanted to make progress with him today, get him to recognize her as Charlie Pierce, past, present and future. It was just her nerves that stopped her, she drove all the way to the institution and sat at the table, he came out and sat too. She tried to keep details about what he looked like in her head, just so she knew.

His dirty blonde hair was a tad longer from his signature hairstyle, she knew he loved it like that and remembers that she often ripped on him for it. He looked thin, scrawny and a bit taller, almost six feet, he seemed to be extremely tired. He looked it if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. At least he didn’t look like he did in her dream last night.

“Nathan, hi. How are you today?” She’d tried to read a manual online on what to ask mental health patients, she hoped she wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Fuckin’ peachy.” He stared into her eyes like there was no one there.

“Do you… Remember me?”

“You’re not Charlie, because Charlie would have busted in this place, not giving a single fuck. She wouldn’t treat me like I’m in-fucking-sane.”

“I’m sorry, do you want to color? Or do origami? I only know how to make butterflies.” She admitted the last part sheepishly.

“What do I call you?”

“Charlie, because no matter what, I’m still her. Your best friend. Even if I haven’t always been here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie plans for a visit with Nathan with plans for him to reconnect to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count (2061)

That afternoon she had walked out of the institution with a grin on her face, after she’d told him that she was there, he’d shrugged and said ‘okay, Charlie’, it was something she hadn’t been expecting. Then she taught him to fold butterflies and promised she would look up and memorize more to teach him. He nodded and his gaze lightened. It didn’t feel as if she were nothing to him anymore, she knew she was something. Slowly and surely, she reminded herself, climbing into her car. She stopped for gas before heading home.

When she had arrived, they were watching one of Chris’s many superhero movies. She went into the kitchen and started making hamburgers for dinner, it took her almost an hour before they were sitting down and putting condiments on their individual burgers.

Chris kept tapping her arm, eager to show her how much he’d eaten so far and she would smile and nod, it was the only thing that was keeping her grounded. Her mind kept drifting off to her dream, it didn’t force her appetite away but it was gruesome. Then she’d think about what happened before she left Blackwell, how Nathan had been.

He’d always been a scared boy, twitchy, uptight and she would relax him. She’d squeeze his shoulder and purposely and playfully bump into his side as they walked, he’d always attempt to grin. Then there were times where they hid out in the dorms, watching TV and bitching about the latest bully in an attempt to make them less scary. It always worked, then the incident happened and Charlie was shipped off to New York to live with her biological father. Now she was back and everything changed.

“Charlie! Can you please - pretty please read me Where the strange things went! Please!”

“Chris, of course. I’m only going to sleep on your bedroom floor tonight too.”

“The floor is hard, want my bed?” He frowned, asking innocently. She smiled and shook her head.

“No, I’m okay, Chris. You actually need sleep, don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“Uh oh.” Chris gave a frown and she ruffled his hair, cleaning the plates from the table.

“I’ll be here, and I’ll take you to school, how does that sound, Captain?”

“Sounds fun!”

“Okay bedtime, Captain Spirit I want you to put on your pajamas and brush your teeth. If you’re in bed by the time I’m done, I’ll read you Where the strange things went.”

“Six times?”

“As many times as you want Chris, just be ready.”

“Okay, Charlie!” Chris raced down the hall and she heard the water turning on. Then suddenly her mom spoke up, “How is Nathan?”

She glanced over her shoulder at her mother, “He’s not okay. He remembers the old me, fourteen year old me. But I think I’ll stick in his mind as present Charlie.”

“So he technically doesn’t remember you?”

“He doesn’t know almost nineteen year old me, he knows fourteen-year-old Charlie, it’s confusing. He doesn’t want to look at the facts.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“I’m trying to make new memories, show him I haven’t changed. This is all so confusing though.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t go then?” Charlie rinsed the dishes and stopped, turning around to face her mother.

“No, I can’t abandon him. Not now.”

“I’m not saying… I mean… Charlie, what if he hurts you?”

“Nate wouldn’t hurt me, I’m his best friend. Remember?”

“You were his best friend and now he’s locked up and…”

“And what, mom? He’s not a danger. I’m not leaving him until Kristine gets here, whether she does or not.” She threw the towel onto the counter, drying her hands on her pants.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to read my baby brother a story before I leave.”

“Charlie!” Her mother scolded, shaking her head.

After reading Where the strange things went to Chris almost ten times, Charlie pretended to sleep and snuck out of the house, driving off back to a hotel closer to the institution. It was still early enough so she managed to get a room, she took the card and went to her room. She put her bags in a corner before laying down in her bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest, thinking about Chloe Price, she’d only had a couple of classes with her during her time at Black well before she moved.

She had defended Nathan against a bully once, she’d heard it from him. He complained about how he didn’t need anyone’s help. She remembered laughing as he tried salvaging his drenched portfolio. After that, she had tried helping him with recreating his destroyed portfolio.

She sighed and turned onto her back, picking up her phone and setting some soft and soothing music to play. She listened to the soft strums, it lulled her into a better dream than the previous night.

“So I don’t get the point of dinosaurs?”

“They’re animals Nate, vicious ones that we know all about. That’s probably why they’re our enemies in Jurassic.”

“But I just don’t get it.”

“Luckily for us, we don’t have to get it. We just had to watch and make fun of it.”

“O-Okay.” He looked around her room before settling onto a picture.

“Who is that?”

“That’s my cute baby brother, Chris.”

“He looks different in pictures.”

“I know, I’ve been telling mom she’s cramping Chris’s style. She doesn’t listen.”

“He looks like a kid from the eighteen hundreds.”

“Right?” They laughed together and she playfully shoved him off the bed.

“Charlie!” He laughed and she laid down next to him on the floor.

“I don’t know what I’d do without my best friend, know that?”

“I don’t know what I would become without you, Charlie.”

“You’re fine and you’ll always be okay, even if I’m not here physically for you.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he flashed a smile, laying his head on her shoulder.

She sat up when her phone started ringing, it was ringing off the hook, she answered and it had a message that it was from Nathan Prescott in Arcadia Bay mental institution. She accepted and his voice came through.

“Charlie, you’ll be here this afternoon right?”

“Yeah, of course. Something wrong?”

“I wanted to make sure. Plus I’ve got a phone call in the morning and at night, and I haven’t had anyone to call.”

“What about Kristine, have you tried her?”

“Yeah, I have, and she told you to come just because I mentioned you. I wanted to speak to someone who wasn’t related to my disastrous family.”

“I’ll be there to visit.”

“Okay, good. At least you’re here now.”

“I’ll always be here, no matter what.”

“Okay, Charlie.” He sounded hesitant but like he trusted her a little bit more. It made her happy.

“Bye, Nate.”

“Bye, Charlie.”

She hung up and slid out of bed, checking the time. It was seven thirty, if she showered quick enough and got dressed fast enough, she’d be able to take Chris to school, as promised.

When she arrived at the house, it was seven fifty, only half an hour before he had to be at school, he sat at the table ready but disappointed.

“Why did you leave, Charlie?”

“I had to, my friend needed help.”

“But you’re my sister. And you promised to stay the night.”

“I can’t always keep my promises but you can come to sleep over with me tonight if you want?”

“Yes! Mom please can I stay with Charlie?”

“Of course, so long as you don’t let him play hooky, Charlotte.”

“I won’t, mom, I promise. C'mon kiddo, let’s go pack a bag for this week so you can stay with me.”

“Okay!”

They went up to the second floor of the house, gathering his things when he stopped.

“Charlie, what does 'playing hooky’ mean?”

“When you don’t go to school to play games and do fun stuff.”

“Can we do that this week? Please?”

“Yes, on Friday okay? We’ll go to the diner, and maybe go visit my friend if you’re up to it. If they allow it.”

“Is he nice?”

“Yes, he’s very nice. He knows all about you.”

“How? Do I remember him?”

“No, I don’t think so, last time you saw him you were almost three years old. It’s been four years since he’s seen you.”

“Will he remember me?”

“I’m sure he will, you used to love messing with his hair. He’d always read Where the strange things went to you.”

“So on Friday..”

“I’ll see if I can take you.”

“Okay! Can I make him drawings?”

“Yes, of course. And we’ll bring him a couple of books.”

“What’s his name?”

“Nathan, you’ll like him. Let’s go kiddo, you’ll be late.” She took his bag for the week and his pillow, blanket, favorite book and action figure as he said goodbye to his mom and dad for the week. Then she put him into the car and buckled him up, putting his stuff next to him and his book bag in his lap. She’d snagged his library card from the cabinet and placed it into her back pocket.

She took him to school and had checked out two simple Harry Potter books for Nathan when she had bumped into a girl, she stopped and stared.

“Do I know you?” The girl asked and Charlie shrugged.

“Maybe I’ve just got one of those faces.”

“No, you’re Charlie right?”

“Right, how do I know you?”

“Oh! Pardon me, we don’t know each other but I know Nathan Prescott. My name is Kate Marsh.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he and I went to Blackwell together and after his arrest, I went to visit him. He talked about you some, had a couple of pictures.”

“Yeah, he was my best friend at Blackwell before I left. Was he… angry about it? Did he seem angry?”

“He seemed more sad about it than angry. Said you disappeared out of the blue.”

“I’m sorry, Kate, I’m actually on my way to visit him now.”

“Oh no problem, we could catch up later.”

“Cool, goodbye.” Charlie left the library and took the books with her for the visit. When she arrived she saw Nathan waiting at the table for her. She checked in and the nurse checked her books and Charlie leaned a bit towards her.

“Can children be brought to visit in this facility?”

“Yes but there has to be guards, at least four. Depending on how Nathan’s doing too, he loses and gains privileges as he behaves or misbehaves.”

“Is Friday okay?”

“Yes, sure.” She took the books back, thanking the woman before going and sitting with Nathan. He looked up, a forced smile on his face.

“Hey Nate, brought you some books.”

“Harry Potter? I’m not a nerd.”

“Neither am I but they’re actually good books.”

“I’ll try them out.”

“Nate, want to see Chris?” His eyes widened.

“They’re gonna let me see him?”

“So long as you behave, he can come. I’ll bring him. I told him about how you used to read to him.”

“Good, good. How is he?”

“He’s really happy. He’s a really happy kid, mom and dad did a great job raising him.”

“I would hope so. I guess I’ll see him again soon.”

“Yeah, Friday. He’s staying with me at my hotel.”

Nathan leaned back in his chair, nodding. They sat in silence until Charlie spoke up,

“Want to make an origami rose?”

“Sure.” For a few minutes, they made origami roses before she looked at a clock. It was almost three. She got out of her chair, sliding the books to him.

“I’ve got to go, Nate. Chris needs to be picked up, love you, see you tomorrow.” She rushed out of the building and by the time she got to the school, most of the school was gone. She picked up Chris and he displayed pictures of a guy with dark hair, smiling. It was potato people, Charlie grinned and put him in the car, taking him to her hotel. They went up to the room, taking his stuff and setting it down.

She pulled out coloring materials and a picture of Nathan on her phone.

“That’s what my friend looks like.”

“Thanks! Now I can draw him better!”

“Go ahead kiddo, draw him.”


	4. Where The Strange Things Went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count (1108)

The morning began slow, she didn't call the school to let them know that Chris was "sick", she didn't need to. She was already going against her mother's wishes letting him play hooky. He woke up late, almost midday which meant they began getting ready, they showered, got dressed, ate. And before she'd known it, it was time to leave, she shut off the cartoons and had Chris follow her and get into the car, he then strapped himself in and announced cheerfully that he was ready. After arriving at the facility, she and Chris made sure they were ready. He had brought his drawings and was ready to greet Nathan. They’d gotten there and she signed in, bringing Chris to sit at a table. Nathan came out and sat in front of them, smiling wryly at the young boy.

“Hey, Chris. Remember me?”

“Not really, but I heard your name was Nathan from my big sissy! I made this for you.” He grinned, it reached his eyes, sliding the papers over the table. Nathan picked them up and smiled at the papers.

“I love them, Chris. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, big sissy says you get lonely. I want to make letters for you! Then you won’t be lonely, we can be friends!”

“Friends huh? I think I’d like that a lot. I’ll write you letters too.”

“He’s been hyped all week to see you. I’m glad they let us.”

“I’ve been behaving. I do know how to behave.”

He smirked, leaning back in his chair. Charlie laughed nervously and nodded, brushing a hair behind her ear then wrapping her arm around Chris.

“Sure you do.”

“I can’t wait to get out of this shit hole. I’d rather be gone out of here than trapped.”

“Well, Nathan, I don’t mean to be a bitch but it’s not happening anytime soon.”

“Oh, I know that, since I’m fucking looney tunes.”

“You’re not. Stop saying it.”

“Right. Okay.” He frowned, sitting forward, slouching.

“Nate, why don’t you read Where the strange things went?”

“Oh! Please!” Chris’s eyes lit up as he clapped his hands, begging.

“Sure, let me just…” He pulled it from his lap, flashing the book cover, making Chris grin.

Nathan began reading and Chris paid close attention to him. When Nathan got to the end, he clapped.

“How was that, buddy?”

“Thank you for reading it!”

“No problem, Chris.”

Visit hours were soon over and Nathan had learned to make origami swans. Charlie took Chris back to the hotel and they spent the rest of the night building a fort, ordering takeout and watching TV.  Saturday morning had come faster than Charlie would’ve liked. She dreaded having to wake up Chris,   she even dreaded getting out of bed some mornings. Luckily back in New York, she had a night job, she shook Chris and he whined, signaling he was awake.

“Charlie, I’m sleepy.”

“Told you we shouldn’t have been watching Jurassic all night, Chris. Now we suffer the consequences.”

“I want to sleep.” He whined and she laughed, covering him up.

“I’m sure mom will understand if you sleep a couple of hours.” He snuggled back into the blankets and she slipped out of bed and called Kristine. She answered immediately.

“Kris, has Nate called you recently?”

“A couple of times, he says he’s feeling a little better.”

“Good, all I can get is snarky remarks. He’s been responding better to me lately.”

“He told me about the new Charlie. He said that you got rid of old you.”

“Yeah something of the sort, I think he doesn’t want to confuse old me with new me because old me fucked him over.”

“After the-.. after the incident, he’s been messed up.”

“The incident is as you said, an incident.”

“My dad thought it was Nathan.”

“It wasn’t it was Andrew North, he did it. I wish Nathan wasn’t so torn up about it, I mean, I was but you have to move on. I couldn’t end my life and it’s opportunities because suddenly I had another responsibility.”

“I understand. And Nathan, he was willing to help, that’s why my dad thought what he did.”

“That’s why I moved away, I went somewhere where I knew no one.”

“Anything else about your visits with Nate?”

“No, when are you able to come back? I have to go back to work soon.”

“I won’t be able to be out there until February. Are you spending New Years with your parents?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. I need to get an apartment if I’m going to be in Oregon. Which means I need to pull out money.”

“It’ll be worth it, if you contribute to helping Nathan get back on his feet, he can get out and be healthy again. He’ll be able to hang out with you again, without guards watching. You and Chris.”

“I know, I know. Just gotta keep it in my mind.”

“Speaking of which, how is your baby brother?”

“He’s getting big, he almost seven already, seven in February.”

“Mind if I bring him a gift from Brazil? I’ll give it to him when I’m there.”

“Sure, that’s good. Thanks, I’ll let you get back to whatever you do then.”

“Yeah, talk to you soon.”

“Bye Kris.” She hung up the phone and laid back in bed, next to Chris. She closed her eyes and tried resting some more. Then she heard Nathan’s voice.

“I’ll help, anything you need.”

“Nathan, I don’t need your money. I just– help me get rid of it, please? I don’t need Andrew finding out.”

“I just, I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“Not exactly, one day if I understand it myself, I’ll explain it.” He slowly nodded and hugged her closely, she smelled his cologne as if he were still hugging her and that’s when she sat up in the bed again, Chris was gone and she heard his voice.

He was playing with his action figures. She sighed and slipped out of bed again, cleaning up the fort and his toys, she picked him up and gave him a bath and dressing him before taking him out to her rented Kia and strapping him in. She took her time driving him back to her mom’s house, they had arrived in almost twenty minutes and she took him and released him into their mother’s care.

The weekend from then on had been a blur of nothing but searching for apartments and lounging. When Monday morning hit, she was up and ready to go visit Nathan in the afternoon. Maybe even more than he was to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count (756)

Walking into the hall, she checked in and sat down in front of Nathan. He looked even more tired than ever. She sighed, tucking hair behind her ears and smiling softly.

 

"Nate, have you been sleeping?"

 

"Mmm... I'm debating not answering that stupid question. It's obvious, right?"

 

"Hey, has Kristine called you?"

 

"She won't be out here until almost march, yeah I know.  Fuckin' sucks."

 

"It's fine because I'll be here until April."

 

His glare seemed to soften as he adjusted the way he was sitting.

 

"At least you'll be here. It's just difficult not to antagonize you. Sorry if I freak out, better if I actually apologize before it happens."

 

"It won't, and if it does, it won't deter me from coming. I promise."

 

He relaxed at her words, she wasn't scared. She wouldn't dare be afraid, why? He wouldn't hurt her.

 

"I've been in a shitty fucking mood because-"

 

"Nathan, language!" One of the nearby nurses scolded, earning her a glare from him.

 

"Because that dickwad of a father came for therapy sessions. He comes every week, different days."

 

"Oh. I'm sorry you have to deal with him." She sympathized with him and he sighed.

 

"Doesn't get any better." He tapped his fingers against the table and she watched them before looking into his eyes.

 

"I finished the books." She looked surprised.

 

"Really? Did peg you to be the type."

 

"I read it because there was nothing else to do in here."

 

"Okay, just give me those, I'll bring two more when I come back tomorrow, sound good?"

 

"Yeah, sounds good." His gaze went from her eyes, slithering down to her stomach. He closed his eyes, breathe in, breathe out. Don't panic.

 

"Nathan? Are you okay?" His eyes snapped up back to hers and he shook his head.

 

"I'm not doing too well today. You wanna go?"

 

"Yeah, yeah sure. Feel better okay? I'll check back tomorrow."

 

She gave him a smile and collected the books from the nurse, checking out. She took the books back to the library and exchanged them for two more books, she settled into her hotel room that night.

 

She opted for not going to her mother's house that night and for not singing her brother to sleep. She was going to stay in. She decided she should search online for furniture, a bed for her and a couch. Just a few things, she'd rather have them before she gets her apartment so she has it.

By the end of the day, she was falling asleep with a tub of ice cream and the movie blaring on the TV. 

 

  
"The Tempest, Nathan? Really."

 

"Yeah, it's the perfect opportunity to show that... That I'm not like him."

 

"Nathan, you don't need a play to show your true colors." She patted his shoulder, and he frowned.

 

"Then what if I want to do it just to do it?"

 

"Then do it, I'm not here to hold you back. My unwanted two cents don't matter if you don't let them." He nodded, smiling.

 

"I see why people think we're dating. You smile all cutely at me."

 

"Like you don't do the same." He teased and she shrugged.

 

"Got me there. Everyone thinks we're dating. It's hilarious."

 

"Yeah, kinda is." She intertwined arms with him and he kept her at his side.

 

"Charlie, we'll be this close forever... Right?"

 

"Of course, count on me." She had kissed his cheek, grinning.

 

"Now I want a piggyback ride, think you can manage?"

 

"I'm on the football team, I'm sure I can." He bent down and she jumped onto his back. They paraded halfway across campus and towards the dormitories when she had spotted Chloe Price.

 

 

  
Charlotte gasped, sitting up and spilling the ice cream.

 

"Shit." She tried cleaning up the mess and kept making noises of discontent. She finally gave up and curled into a small edge of the bed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

 

She breathed, in and out. She continued the cycle until she couldn't and she burst out crying. She covered her mouth in an attempt to end her sobs from making noise. It all was futile in the end. She couldn't hold her best friend the way she wanted to anymore. Not as long as she wanted, it wasn't up to her anymore. It wasn't a choice and she shouldn't have taken the times she did, for granted.

 

She felt the sting of loneliness in her heart. And she had another feeling that it was only the beginning.


	6. Sweatshirts & New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count (973)

That night she hadn't slept a wink and was completely drained. She moped around like a zombie because Charlie knew that if she slept now that she'll remember more, that the memories would only get more painful. Nathan was always a sensitive topic, she was mostly a quiet girl but she was a wild child and a bully would end up getting hurt if they said something bad about Nathan.

 

She knew that your parents' choices aren't yours, so she applied it to Nathan's case, everyone thought she was batshit but she wasn't, she just knew better.

She showed up to visit Nathan a bit late and had sat across from him, her sleepy expression mirrored his. For the first few minutes there was nothing but silence and then he leaned forward, eyes squinted, talking to her.

 

"Are you okay? I know I'm the insomniac and trapped in a looney bin but you look like shit! Worse than me."

 

"Ahhh... I was... Out, all night. Partying and drinking. You know me."

 

"Yeah I do, and I also know you're lying directly to my face."

 

"That obvious. Huh." He nodded, leaning back into his seat, she blinked slowly and tried to make sure she didn't fall asleep in front of him. Or pass out.

 

"Seriously, go home. Watching you is fucking depressing."

 

"Thanks, Nate. You always know what to say to make a girl feel pretty."

 

"You know that-..." They fell into an uncomfortable silence because she didn't know he was a player, she didn't know he became one of those jocks after she left. His fingers tapped the table rhythmically and she stared at him, eyes unfocused.

 

"Nate... That day you told me about the Tempest was the day I thought the world was ending because you acting was something even I, as your best friend, didn't even expect. But you did it and you friggin' killed it. I ever tell you that?"

 

"You've never said that to me, the entire time the production was going on you kept teasing me and saying it was lame."

 

"I never meant a damn word I said about you being in that play. You rocked the Tempest."

 

"Thanks." She stared at the ground and his fingers stopped hitting the table.

 

"Nate." He stared into her eyes as her eyes turned back to his.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Where are all of your clothes? I want something of yours so I know you're okay."

 

"Oh, I can ask now if I can get my jacket or something. If you want."

 

"Next time. Right now I want to enjoy what little time I have left with you." He looked up at the clock and shook his head.

 

"I didn't realize so much time had passed."

 

"Me neither."

 

"Be careful going back to your hotel, I don't want anything bad to happen."

 

"I'll be fine, I've driven in worse conditions." She smiled and he returned it. Then the nurse announced that visiting was over. It made Charlie sad but she knew she was bound to see Nathan soon anyway. She stood up looked at him.

 

"Can I get a hug this time at least?" He nodded, opening his arms, she walked into them and held onto him. She relished the hug and how he smelled of soap. She pulled back and took his hand, squeezing it before checking out and leaving.

 

She felt the pressure in her chest go and had driven back to her hotel room more exhausted than she'd ever felt in her life.

  
By the time New Years rolled around, Charlie felt better but was sad she couldn't spend it with Nathan. She fondly recalled the one time they went to a party and they hadn't gone back to her parent's house until almost three in the morning.

 

It all lead to Charlie's mom scolding them for being out so late for only being fifteen. It was also the last time they went to a party together. They had giggled all that morning about it, mocking her.

She yearned for him to get better, then she could show him the fun things in life.

 

Sometimes she forgets that he kidnapped and murdered girls, it was a frightening thought and Charlie knew she saw the good in him. Probably the only thing she would ever want to see in him.

 

She had gone out for lunch, stayed in for dinner. Ringing in the New Years was right down the corner and she made twelve wishes with grapes, something she had read online a couple years back. Now it was a tradition for her. When midnight struck, she received a text from her mom wishing her a happy new year, photo and all. Chris had been passed out, she could tell by how his face was pouty in the picture.

 

She laughed and sent a message right back, then her phone rang. A call from the institution, she immediately thought the worst possible scenario and answered. Nathan's voice came through the phone.

 

"Happy New Year, Charlie."

 

"Happy New Year Nate." She laughed and leaned against the wall.

 

"Whose phone did you steal to make this call?"

 

"No one, I just had to beg a little."

 

"Oooh... Almighty Prescott begging to make a phone call? Doesn't seem likely."

 

"Well it happened, and you better be glad that it did too."

 

"I am, thanks for calling. And begging someone to let you call."

 

"No problem, thanks for picking up."

 

"Eh anytime. But just for you."

 

"Good night."

 

"Night night, Nate." He hung up and her spirits were lifted once again. Even though she didn't have Nathan to bitch about stupid movies with her, she still had him in her heart. And that first night she wrote a letter to him, a long letter. 01-01-2014. Which would end up being the first of many.


	7. Moving Day & Be Mine Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count (1453)

Every day since the beginning of 2014, she'd written Nathan two letters, mostly about what happened that day and she would write one after waking up and one before going to bed. She had even gotten a job, a day job, an actual job. And she could afford an apartment, so she got one. Moving day was cold as all hell and it wasn't an easy job. When the movers -- Tom and Hank what's their last name?-- were moving the living room stuff in, she had turned and saw Sean Prescott. He'd grinned in a similar manner to Nathan but less innocently and more viciously, more like he was the hunter and she was his prey.

It made her feel small and she tried not to feel that way and let it ruin her mood.

"Charlotte," he greeted and it sounded nice, nicer than she would've thought. "I thought I heard whispers of you being back in town."

He said it in such a friendly way but she knew he was hiding his detestation for her like he always had. He had no issue with her when she was younger, only when she had caused the incident. It could have ruined Nathan's future plans, the entirety of his future was at stake. But just because the threat was gone didn't mean that he hated Charlie any less for getting rid of it.

"The whispers were correct, I'll bet you wanted to see it for your own eyes though."

"You're correct, Charlotte. Why don't you go back to your night job? Maybe you'll get more money thrown at you to stay away from my son." She scoffed and before she could reply, he walked away. She sighed, now Sean Prescott was onto her and how she was visiting Nathan.

She finished moving her stuff in and paid the movers, she threw herself onto the couch. And for once in her entire eighteen years of living, she didn't have a solution to this problem.

He knew how she was working in New York. And that was a bad thing, what if he told Nathan? He would probably only get worse, or angry about her job. She shook the thoughts away because he had no say in her life, not anymore.

She stayed angry all day and decided that it wasn't the best time to visit Nathan so for the rest of the week, she avoided visiting him and instead waited for his calls. They came like clockwork for a while.

***

February came along and the fourteenth seemed to be the perfect day for another visit. So Charlie made a card asking him to be her Valentine, she knew he didn't care much about these stupid holidays since the Rachel Amber thing. She'd rejected him and he took it a bit hard, forcing him to hate the holiday.

But Charlie decorated the card and made origami hearts and roses twenty of each. Then she bagged them and put on a red long sleeve shirt and matching flannel. Just to celebrate and then her red converse, she stepped out of her apartment and walked down the stairs, eventually making it to her car.

She stuffed everything for Nate into the front seat and got into her car, she started it and shivered. Another reason to wait until it got warm but she was too excited to see Nate again. So she instead drove off and for twenty minutes she listened to the radio.

After she arrived, she checked in and had her bags checked too. She sat down in front of Nathan happily and he gave her a look.

"Oh, this is all for you, Nate. I made the origami stuff and a card. I hope you like it."

"This is a holiday. One that I hate." He said with a disapproving face and Charlie's nose scrunched up.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I thought-"

"Thought I'd like it? No way. Not after what happened."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Why have you been awol for the past three weeks?"

"I.." The words died in her throat so she bit her lip.

"Did someone say something to you? About what I did or-or-" He leaned in, a fearful expression on his face.

"No. No one said anything I just.." She cleared her throat and leaned in. "Sean came and... He told me to stop visiting you."

"That's why? You bitch, it's not like he has something on you."

She looked away and anywhere but him and he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Seriously? What have you done wrong?"

"He just has something on me, that's all. It's nothing big so don't worry. I want you to not worry about me."

"Yeah, right. Like that's gonna be easy." He rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

It was quiet, nothing but the sound of chatter from other visitors and their loved ones until Nathan spoke up again.

"Are you going to leave me?" She looked into his eyes and she shook her head.

"No, I won't."

"There's no one you're dating?"

"No, there's still no one who'd want to date me. The emo chick." She laughed and his face remained concerned.

"What if you find someone you love and marry them, what if you're pregnant with your third kid when I get out?"

"I don't believe that'll happen, Nathan."

"You don't believe it'll happen but it still can."

"But I doubt it will. Everything will be fine. Almost the exact same when you get home."

"Can you find someone for me? Two someone's, actually."

"O-okay, I can try."

"Uhm... Victoria Chase and.. Maxine Caulfield. Can you try for me?"

"I'll try. I'll try my hardest. Now please look at the card and origami flowers and hearts. I know you hate the holiday but... I spent a lot of time doing this."

"Fine." He said in a bored tone, he opened the bags and stared at the plethora of origami on the table. He picked up and read the card, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"You're such a dork, Charlie."

"You're dorkier, Nate."

"I was pretty dorky." He admitted the nurse announced that visiting hours were officially over for the day. Charlie stood and hugged Nathan for a minute but it seemed longer. She pulled away and checked out, he watched her walk down the hall. He hoped she wouldn't go awol again and would visit him soon.

As she walked out of the institution, she felt a little happier but the burden hanging over her head scared her. Would Sean really break Nathan's illusion of her? He couldn't, not if he wanted him to get better. Nathan's health mattered now and Charlie would do heinous things so nothing would interfere with him and his health.

 

It was because of Sean and the photography teacher that it declined. And she would be damned if it got worse because of them.

 

She walked to her car with a new determination, planning on bringing Chris with her, Sean wouldn't try anything with both her and Chris there. Or at least it's what she hoped. She drove back to her mom's house and spent time with them, announcing she was going to take Chris to hang out.

 

"Nu-uh, young lady. You let him play hooky! And don't even start. You've been taking him to see Nathan Prescott."

 

"Once, I took him once. And he loved it, Nathan didn't hurt him, he was safe and sound. I watched them the entire time!"

"That doesn't matter! Stay away from Nathan Prescott. Do you know who called me today? Sean Prescott, do you know what he said? He told me that you have been visiting Nathan an awful lot. And that you took Chris."

"Damnit! You're going to listen to a man who non-stop abused his son?" Her mother's face fell and she shook her head.

"Be careful, that's all I want. It's all I ever wanted for my babies, you know this." Her mother ran her hand through Charlie's hair, making her frown.

"I will, Nathan won't hurt me. I know him." She seemed so confident, so sure in that moment because he'd never hurt her before. She knew he hadn't changed much and wouldn't hurt her now.

"I'm confident he won't. It's not a lie. Please, mom. Please let me take Chris." Her mother sighed, she came to her resolve.

"Fine, you can take him. But you have to watch him like a hawk. Don't take your eyes off of him for a second."

The moment she agreed, Charles and Chris had come down and packed Chris for his stay with Charlie with a grin on Chris' face.


	8. Outburst & Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count (943)

Charlie and Chris arrived at the facility after catching lunch at Two Whales. They'd checked in and had sat down with Nathan and everything. Chris was already animatedly telling him a story about Captain Spirit when the atmosphere changed and Nathan stood up.

Charlie looked behind her and Sean was there, Chris stopped telling his story and Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" He said it with such animosity, you wouldn't have guessed this man was his father, not until you saw them standing next to each other.

"I came to visit you, Nathan, I see Charlotte hasn't heeded my warnings." He made a face at Charlotte, causing Chris to get mad.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" He shouted Sean's face grew angry as he crouched to the small boy.

"Don't meddle in matters that don't concern you, Chris."

"Back up out of his face!"

"Charlie! Don't listen to him!" Nathan shouted.

"Nate, calm down." She turned and begged, his father raised an eyebrow, Nathan lunged at Charlie, grabbing her neck tightly.

"Nate-!"

"Charlie, go home. Stay away!" He threw her back and had lunged at his father, knocking the older Prescott over. Charlie stayed in shock on the floor as they pulled him off his dad, isolating him. Chris was crying, he was sobbing her name and it all seemed surreal.

"Charlie... Charlie, I wanna go!"

"Miss are you okay?" One of the nurses asked. She nodded her head, no hesitation. The guards helped Sean up and she watched as he brushed himself off with a smirk. He pulled out his wallet and took out money, throwing it at her, she took offense and growled. Standing up and signing out, she carried Chris to the car. Chris cried all the way back to her apartment. She tried ignoring the image of Sean after Nathan went after him.

"It's okay, Chris. He didn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me."

"He did! He did!" He stopped crying shortly after they had arrived. She set him in his half unpacked room and he took a nap for a few hours while Charlie stared in the mirror.

She winced at the bruising marks that were already beginning to form. They were black and blue, in the shape of his hand too. She had no clue why he couldn't just say it instead of choking her but it's what happened.

Everything happened so fast, she didn't realize. She kept her confidence that Nathan wouldn't hurt her but just to be safe, when Chris had woken up, she made him swear he wouldn't tell anybody about his outburst.

And that was the end, she stopped visiting for a while, then one day, middle of March, she received a phone call from Kristine.

"Hey Charlie, have you visited Nate recently?"

"Not in the last couple of weeks."

"They put him in the quiet room. He's barely getting out, he's now considered non-violent."

"That's good! That's really good."

"Why was he considered violent in the first place? I tried calling dad but... He doesn't answer. He was supposed to meet me here."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about Sean. A few weeks back... He may have had a small outburst."

"They're putting red tape on the table. They said they're considering him a biter. And a hitter. What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened, Kris."

"I want a real answer when I call you back. Gotta put my phone away, bye."

Kristine hung up and Charlie did mundane tasks, she swept, vacuumed and mopped. She cleaned what little dirty dishes she had.

She made her bed, and while she was organizing the closet, her phone rang loud and she picked up.

"Tell me you told Nate already."

"Told Nate what?" She stopped putting her favorite shirt on a hanger and dropped it onto the bed, sitting down. She held the phone tightly as Kristine sighed.

"About your night job."

"No! Why would I tell him that?"

"Because he should know."

"His illusion that I'm still the Charlie he knew would be shattered. Him knowing that I'm an... An exotic dancer isn't in the cards. Why?"

"I think I might've... Spilled the beans. Shit."

"Seriously? He knows I'm a dancer?"

"Yes he knows you're a dancer, I thought he knew."

"No! He would probably experience a breakdown."

"He looked pissed. I'm so sorry!"

"I'll visit him and try to mend it."

"I fucked up so bad." She stressed and Charlie attempted to sound calm.

"No, you're fine. Your dad... That's what he was trying to do, he was trying to tell Nathan and then I told him that Sean was threatening that he had something on me..."

"He freaked out on dad. That explains a lot. I guess he still doesn't like you."

"The incident. That's all he thinks of me now. And Nate, he choked me. And lunged at your dad."

"Oh Charlotte, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

She had sat staring at her closet, now Nathan knew she was an exotic dancer. The one thing she attempted to hide from him. It was something she was attempting to do for him, for his health. 

She decided it was too far broken to mend it, she should come out about everything she had done and why she became a dancer. The real reason, her truth. Because in the end, that's all it was, it was her truth and no one else's.

That night she abandoned cleaning and spent the entire night without sleep and the night after that. They were filled with nothing but tossing and turning and thinking about how she would break the news to Nathan.


End file.
